


A Friend With Benefits

by RushingWonder



Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Diana (Wonder Woman), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bisexual Diana (Wonder Woman), F/F, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Futa Diana, Futanari, G!P Diana, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Praise Kink, Superpowers, Vaginal Fingering, omega Barbara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28660554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RushingWonder/pseuds/RushingWonder
Summary: AU Barbara and Diana are friends with benefits. Barbara just knows Diana is hot, Diana is hung, and no one makes her feel like she does.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Barbara Minerva
Comments: 5
Kudos: 129





	A Friend With Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> These two deserve some PWP stories. This has nothing to do with my other story.

Barbara didn’t expect to get this when Diana offered up them sharing a bed, she didn’t know it would week after week of Diana making her cum so hard she saw stars or fucking her until walking wasn’t comfortable. She’s taken the Alpha up on the offer to sometimes help each other out she was sure Diana was pitying her, but she didn’t fuck her like she did. 

She groans as Diana pushes her legs open, the woman’s soft hands are so much stronger than she thinks they should be, but she doesn’t mind. Diana’s fingers tear her panties like tissue paper and Barbara whines as two long fingers sink into her. Diana doesn’t wait very often, she also has Barbara’s full consent to do whatever she wanted right now. 

She squeezes the woman and Diana’s mouth doesn’t leave hers as she’s spread open with Diana’s free hand. Sitting up against the couch in Diana’s apartment gave the Alpha full control of Barbara. She whimpers feeling her own wetness dripping into Diana’s hand, moisture she knows will guide the Alpha later pooling below them. She shakes as Diana’s thumb slides over her clit and the woman’s lips leave her mouth for her neck, she nips a spot that makes Barbara moan. The pleasure follows to her cunt, which sucks Diana’s fingers in and the woman laughs low and dark in her ear. 

“You tighten up so much for me.”

Barbara whimpers as Diana swirls over her clit, her eyes lock with the taller woman and Diana’s face is like an Angel’s. She lets her head fall back as Diana licks her neck and chest, the hand holding her thigh open squeezing as Diana get’s between her thighs and outs power behind her fingers. 

“Fuck,” comes out of Barbara, followed by a whine as Diana’s thumb picks up a speed that doesn’t seem natural, “Holy…”

Diana is as cool as ever, except Barbara can feel how hard her nipples are and she can’t breathe without taking in the Alpha’s scent, something scent and spicy that let’s her know Diana is as hot as she is. 

The fingers inside her curl and Barbara fights the feeling of coming, she wants to make this moment last, she definitely doesn’t want Diana to stop, but Diana’s thumb feels like a vibrator as she curls over her g-spot and Barbara feels like she’s gonna shatter. 

As she comes Diana watches, holding her thighs open with ease, like Barbara weights nothing and like she wiggles aren’t even there, it makes her cum harder. Her own juices flow around Diana’s fingers, creating a wet sound in the room, she knows Diana likes that sound. 

“Come on Barbara,” Diana whispers in her ear. Barbrara shakes as Diana doesn't slow down, “Keep coming for me.”

The woman’s speed makes Barbara’s eyes roll back as she cums, screaming, Diana kissing her to block the sound, but only after she screams the woman’s name a few times does Diana actually slow her fingers down. Barbara’s light headed with her orgasm and Diana’s fingers give her greedy cunt something to squeeze as aftershocks rock her. 

Diana shushes her and rubs her thighs, “You’re such a good girl,” she slowly slides her fingers out, “You get so wet and ready for me.”

And Barbara knows what she means, Diana’s cock is hard between them, ignored as the woman stringed her orgasm along for her own pleasure. She is more than ready to be filled by the woman, her instincts tell her to let her lover fill her, that Diana has more than earned the right to fill her womb with her seed. Barbara is gonna make sure she does just that. 

She leans over and kisses Diana softly, groaning as the woman’s tongue slides over hers, “I am ready for you.”

Barbara is surprised and turned on as she finds herself on back with her legs open, but the look in Diana’s eyes are clouded in the same lust she saw earlier, “Are you really?”

Diana is a goddess of a woman and Barbara would be lying if she said she didn’t think the woman was blessed below the belt, she was nine inches long and thick enough to make anyone who wanted to be filled by her think twice, but Barbara wanted this. 


End file.
